


The Codex of Mashriel

by Karuka14



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-29 16:32:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20799635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karuka14/pseuds/Karuka14
Summary: Knowledge is power, and great power stems from knowledge. The accumulation of knowledge is often written in tomes and scrolls, allowing future generations to learn from the past. This is a tale of knowledge, love, war, and strength.





	The Codex of Mashriel

In a land far beyond our own lays a continent known as Mashriel to the inhabitants; this land is plentiful and full of diverse ecosystems, lending itself to the people who show great love for education and all things knowledgeable. Within Mashriel lay several distinct Kingdoms and Empires. To the north lays the land of Canmara, a place of forests and mountains with sturdy people, and a steady mindset. To the east lays the volcanic mountains of Ishtir, home of the warrior race whose propensity for violence goes far deeper than the rest. To the south lay the desert land of Nekehm, an Empire of wealth and mystic beauty. For centuries, these lands lived amongst each other in peace, trading goods and ideas, creating centers of learning between the countries. However, nothing can last forever. During an especially bright day, a quake of the earth shook the lands, causing panic to erupt. The leaders met in council and aid was sent to the people, but not before something miraculous occurred. From the shaking, a bright light emerged from deep within the earth and stayed suspended above the earth like a small star. The leader of Canmara, Liren ga Canmara approached the burst of light and saw in a trance all of the knowledge within the world. Ecstatic, the King rushed to his fellow rulers and gave them the news; the mysterious light contains worldly knowledge and should be further explored. The other leaders agreed but could not settle on who should house the energy and discontent began to arise. Xikxa dev Nekehm, the Empress of Nekehm, thought to seal the energy away and made to do so without consulting with the others. However, unbeknownst to the rest, Jyo-lun, the leader of the Ishtiri, had begun to grow greedy of the energy, wanting it for himself. 

Even with great men and women, greed can overtake and control. War broke out amongst the land and thousands of lives were lost. For several years the war continued until a lone being appeared in the break of dawn. This being was ethereal in appearance, ivory hair and tanned skin revealed a face neither male nor female. In a reprieve from fighting, the Kings and Empress met with the being whose name has been forgotten to time. The being promised an end to the war and a way to appease the leaders of their greed. Overjoyed, the rulers accepted the help and watched in shock as the being grabbed the ball of energy and swallowed it, causing a slight glow to overtake the beings body. With a final thought, the being disappeared, never to be seen again.

Though much about this being has been forgotten with time, the last words spoken were kept alive and taught to all children. “The worlds knowledge lends great strength and power, but just like knowledge, this power is for life and love. I am the Codex and forever I shall remain, my form may change but my spirit and soul will not. Rejoice in this and welcome those who walk before and after you.” From that point on, a member of the royal families inherited the power of the Codex, gaining wisdom and strength to lead their people. This is where our tale begins.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all,
> 
> This is an original work of mine, one that has been floating in my mind for several years. Please let me know what you think of the story, it is my goal to complete it and ultimately publish my work so I thank you all in advance for joining me on this journey


End file.
